creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Wildflower
Basic Information Wildflowers are natural plants that do not have the shape of cubic blocks and are not solid (no collision mesh), so player characters and Creatures can pass through them. A bunch of Wildflowers is less high than one block, but slightly more salient, and consists of an arrangement of 9 flowers - 4 smaller ones and 5 larger ones, with one of the larger ones in the middle and one particularly large one at a corner. Each of these saucer-shaped flowers features a wedge-shaped yellow pistil and 5 obtuse dark orange flower petals with egg yolk yellow tips. These flowers have very small leaves attached to their stems. Wildflowers can be found on the ground made of Savannah Grass in Savannah biomes, often next to Savannah Tallgrass and Shrubs. They can also occasionally be obtained from Shrewdshrews as a loot or pet-harvest. Wildflowers seem to be able to regrow, but only very sparsely in areas where all originally occurring Wildflowers have been removed. These fiery savannah flowers are not to be mistaken with cubic shaped Wildwood Flower blocks that can be found on Wildwood trees in Jungles. Wildflowers can be placed into the world just like they are, but might be able to (rarely) make aggressive and non-aggressive Creatures spawn. Different from most tree flowers, Wildflowers don't glow in the dark at all. These savannah flowers cannot be multiplied by placing and collecting them again. They are flammable (but no Fuel) and can be used as a crafting ingredient for some recipes in the crafting menu and/or can be placed as decoration. How to obtain For one thing you can gather naturally occurring Wildflowers from the ground made of maize yellow Savannah Grass in Savannah biomes that are part of any newly created Creativerse game world, since they are fixed elements of the prefabricated template worlds that every newly created Creativerse is a copy of. To collect these flowers, no Power Cell is required and no Mining Cell will lose durability when harvesting Wildflowers, except for outdated Wood Mining Cells. Different from Savannah Tallgrass, Tallgrass, Reeds, Red Mushrooms, Cattails and the like, but just like Shrubs, Wildflowers will not automatically be added if you collect a block of Savannah Grass with a Wildflower on top. Instead, the Wildflower will remain where it was, levitating in the air. For another thing, Wildflowers can also occasionally be obtained by killing or pet-harvesting from Shrewdshrews that will usually only spawn on or around Savannah Grass blocks and Rocky Dirt during the day. As mentioned above, these savannah flowers might be able to regrow, but if they do, then only very sparsely and only after all originally occurring Wildflowers have been removed from a rather large area. Wildflowers cannot be "grown" by players, and they will also not naturally spawn in time by themselves on Savannah Grass blocks or Rocky Dirt blocks that have been placed. It does not seem possible to multiply Wildflowers by placing them on the ground and picking them up again either. Still, these savannah flowers are infinite resources, since they can be obtained as a loot or pet-harvest from Shrewdshrews that can infinitely spawn. How to use Wildflowers can be used as an ingredient in Basic Health Potions, Stone Mining Cells, Taming Collars, Golden Potions, Speed Potions, Heart-Shaped Boxes, Candy Skull Statues, Grumm's Temple Garden and in other such crafting recipes that will accept any type of Flowers in your Crafting Menu (opened with "q" as the default key). Wildflowers can be placed and fully rotated into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all flowers of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. However it is possible that Creatures might rarely spawn on top of or next to these natural flowers if many of them are placed together. Unlike Savannah Tallgrass, Tallgrass, Red Mushrooms, Reeds, Weeds, Cattails, Lilypads, thin layers of Snow and the like, these savannah flowers luckily cannot be replaced and such deleted if you place other flowers, blocks or any items directly on them. Wildflowers can be put on display in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will be displayed in a smaller size and won't be able to spawn any Creatures. Anything that is placed into slots of display containers cannot be rotated. Another option would be to place the flowers onto pots which will let them keep their size; however you might be able to see the flowers hovering above Flower Pots a little, since these pots are lower than one block. Wildflowers cannot be processed into pigment, slopes or anything else, and they also cannot be used in a Forge, not even as a Fuel, even though they are flammable like many other Flowers. Fire Warning Attention: like nearly all plants and flowers in Creativerse, including whole trees, ' Wildflowers are flammable!' When placing Wildflowers close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, then Wildflowers can easily catch fire and burn to nothingness in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable objects like Wildflowers on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately burn Wildflowers. If Wildflowers start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, objects or materials, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Weepwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Trivia Wildflowers are not part of very old game worlds created during Early Access before April 8th 2015, since they were implemented with update R14 together with Savannah biomes and Shrewdshrews. Category:Savannah Category:Flowers Category:Pet Harvest Category:Ingredients Category:Animal Loot Category:Flammable Category:Regrows Category:Smashable